


One More Fling

by RachyAriaRach



Category: Ezria - Fandom, Halers, Lucian - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Best Friends, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachyAriaRach/pseuds/RachyAriaRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Hale and Ian Harding have a one last fling at a mutual friends party</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lucy Hale or Ian Harding. I love who both Lucy and Ian are with, this is just something I wanted to write. This is purely for fun nothing else. A very short but silly fanfic. Please be kind as this is my first story.

Lucy Hale and Ian Harding are at a party at a mutual friends house, they decide to have a last fling together. They find a room that's empty and go inside. Ian doesn't wait till the door is closed, he pushes Lucy to the wall and kisses her with all that it takes, like it could be the last time they have an opportunity to do this.  
Their tongues collide together in a passion they don't show on TV, he kisses her neck, up and down, he loves the hot noises Lucy makes as he finds a sensitive spot. He kisses his way back to her lips and he's still kissing her when he pulls her top up. Ian loves it when she doesn't wear a bra with certain clothes.  
He kisses his way down to her breasts to take one of her nipples into his mouth, while he pinches and twists the other with his fingers. Lucy moans as he does this, and feels his member growing with each sound she makes and as he trusts his hips into her. He switches to the other nipple and does the same thing leaving nothing untouched or forgotten. Lucy undos Ian's pants and gets her hand into his pants and boxers, she rubs his member and is surprised when she finds that he is already hard for her. Ian makes a hot groaning sound making Lucy feel weak at the knees. Ian forgets what he is doing and finds his pants and boxers on the floor as Lucy has done with her panties, he lifts Lucy and takes a hold of her legs as she wraps them around his waist. Lucy takes hold of his member and guides it to her opening. Ian thrusts as hard as he can into her ready wet aching pussy. "Oh. My. God. I. Forgot. How. Big. You. Were" Lucy moans in between breaths as Ian thrusts in and out of her again and again. 5 minutes later Ian picks up the speed as he can feel himself already getting very close to the edge. Lucy can see it in his face so she reaches her hand to her clit and rubs for dear life. She can feel herself almost coming to climax. They say each other's name and use words like "Oh God", "yes" and "harder." Ian moves Lucy further up and now he's hitting her g-spot and not 10 seconds later she is coming hard and fast screaming out Ian's name her pussy clamping onto his member like she doesn't want to let go, a few seconds later Ian reaches climax screaming her name too and comes inside Lucy, poring his seed after seed into her. Lucy stays still for a minute as Ian grows soft. They both put some of their clothes back on and rearrange them, Lucy forgets to put on her panties but can't be bothered putting them back on so Ian takes them for a memory. They go back to the party and pretend like nothing happened, but will always remember this beautiful memory they created. After the party they say their goodbyes and head home to their respectable significant others knowing that they will still be best friends at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. :) look forward to the comments and any words for future fanfics.


End file.
